A Whole New Meaning
by alaudenise
Summary: Natsu moves to Fiore to forget something in his past. Will the special section Fairy Tail, especially Lucy, help him move on? No magic, just love. NaLu
1. I Just Died

A Whole New Meaning

Chapter 1

~I Just Died

Normal POV

'Actually, moving to Fiore is a good idea. Maybe in here I can forget about those bad memories. And to think that I'd be studying in a normal high school not an all boys school, THIS IS HEAVEN!' Said the pink haired lad before drifting off to sleep.

-a few hours later-

"Natsu, wake up son. We're here." Igneel said.

He got up and out of the car.

"Unpack your things now. Your room is in the third floor. Tomorrow, you will study at Magnolia High."

"Yes father. But what about dinner? I'm starving."

"There is ALWAYS food in the fridge." he answered.

Natsu's POV

This is so awesome! The house is nice and comfy. And there is always food in the fridge. Always!. Well, since I'm done unpacking, I'm sleeping now.

-next morning-

Ahhh! This is the best morning. I better go get some breakfast.

When I went to the fridge, there is a note:

_Breakfast in the oven_

_Allowance in the table_

_I went to work, be gone for a week_

_Car key in the drawer_

_Don't mess up at school_

_~Igneel_

Oh great. He's always like this. It never changed. Oh well, I grabbed my burger, my things, my allowance, and the keys and go to school._  
_

-at school-

"**SILENCE!**" A small old man boomed from the table. This section is a battlefield. Am I dead? Everybody fell back to their seats.

"Young man, introduce yourself." Mr. Makarov said.

"Natsu Dragneel. Anyone who messes with me feels my wrath! Hahaha!"

"Yeah right Flamehead. Like you know what wrath is." A spiky black colored hair guy taunted me. He is so dead.I charged at him when a girl walked past and I ended up landing on his boobs.

Lucy's POV

What a great morning. I was late. Then a new student just smashed his face into my boobs. Just great.

"Ahhhhhh! Pervert!" I smacked his head and pushed him.

"Natsu, get your face off Lucy. And Lucy, why are you late?" Mr. Makarov said.

"Sorry sir, I got caught in traffic."

"Lucy as your punishment for being late, please show Natsu around. " Damn it! Why does it have to be me?

"Don't try to argue. Now, get back to your seats. Erza, take charge. The principal needs me."

Well after Makarov left, the whole class turned into a battlefield. Great. I just died.


	2. The Dilemma of Number Two

The Dilemma of Number Two

Natsu's POV

Well, I just hope this is getting better. I punched Gray in the face then the bell rang. No matter how weird it may seem, everybody took their seats so I took mine too. I sit next to Lucy and asked "Who is our teacher?"

"Oh. That would be Ms. Strauss."

"Ah! Mirajane Strauss. Of course!" Oh man! This is so awesome.

The teacher entered the room and GREAT! Just Freaking Great!

Normal POV

"Good Morning everyone! Mirajane Strauss is sick today so I have come in her place. I am Lisanna Strauss, her sister! Would everyone please introduce themselves?" Lisanna asked in a sweet voice.

"Get out of here, heartbreaker. Don't act like a teacher, you're not fit for it. You're just a bitch." Natsu grudgingly said.

"Well, we have here our first volunteer. Natsu Dragneel, please introduce yourself."

"Introduce yourself my ass." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and stormed out of the room.

-hallway-

"Let go of me! Why do even need to drag me out! That was my favorite subject you know."

"The heck do I care! All I know is that I want to kill that stupid girl!"

Lucy's POV

Well. This is the greatest hell day for me. First, Natsu smashed her face into my boobs then he dragged me out of the classroom because he thinks Lisanna is a good-for-nothing girl. I looked at Natsu and saw the last face I thought I would see in him; a crying face.

"Natsu, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Natsu said while tears are still flowing from his yes.

"Come, I know a place" I grabbed his hand and went to my favorite place in the campus. Actually, it was just a simple plantbox. But it is covered with trees. I usually cry there when I have problems and nobody sees me.

"Oi. Where are we going?" Natsu has stopped crying but I think he hasn't recovered yet.

"We're here." I motioned for him to sit down with me. "This is my secret plantbox. Only a few people has seen and knew it. Whenever I have problems, I cry here. You can share your problem with me, Natsu."

"You won't understand." The bell rang and Natsu ran away.

Natsu's POV

Damn that Lucy. Damn this life. But most of all, DAMN that girl! That Lisanna. All those times I thought she liked me, but no. She likes me because I'm a good kisser. That's all. She just want me in bed.

~_FLASHBACK~_

_Lisanna was a childhood friend and my secret crush. One afternoon, I saw her being teased by her girlfriends and since I don't want to hurt them, I devised a plan to help her._

"_Hey Lisanna!" I came up to her and put my arms in her shoulders. She looked me in the eye and got the idea. _

"_Oh hi Natsu. I want you to meet my friends. Girls, this is Natsu, my boyfriend."_

"_I don't believe you. You're bestfriends!"One of her friends said. "if you two are really going out, then Natsu won't hesitate to kiss Lisanna, right? "_

"_Agreed!" They said in unison._

_So I kissed her, a deep one in fact, and she kissed back. We were about to touch each other when someone coughed. It was Elfman, Lisanna's older also lied to him and everyone else. I thought she also fell for me. One night, after our 'date', she told me if we could have sex. I said no. She ran back home and told everyone I broke her heart._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Normal POV

"I'll never forget that day. December 22." Natsu sighed.

"What happened on December 22? Does this have something to do with Lisanna?" Lucy asked, startling Natsu.

"You wouldn't want to know." Nats placed his hands on his pockets and walked back to their room with Lucy following close behind, still confused.


End file.
